shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleeping Snow
Sleeping Snow is the femslash ship between Aurora and Snow White from the Once Upon A Time and Disney fandoms. Canon At first Aurora despised Snow White (Mary Margaret in Storybrooke) and her daughter Emma when she was told by Mulan that they were responsible for Philip's death. Despite them being cleared by Lancelot, Aurora's anger and refusing to believe that the are innocent nearly had her kill Mary in an act of vengeance, until she realizes that Mary and Emma are truly innocent of the crime they were accused of. Because Aurora's actions were due to a miss understanding, Mary holds no ill will towards her as they, along with Emma and Mulan journey together. Where Mary watches over Aurora while she sleeps. After seeing Aurora suffering from nightmares and does what she can to calm her, Mary explains to her that it is an unpleasant side affect from the sleeping cures, and because she too was a past victim of it, Snow tells Aurora how Charming helped her through it. When Aurora and her baby son, Philip Jr., began to live in Storybrooke, she and Mary/Snow have started to attend parenting classes with Cinderella. Because Aurora is still adjusting to the ways of the modern world, Snow helps her through it whenever she can. Fanon Because of their "enemies" to friends relationship in the Once Upon A Time series and are two Disney owned and based characters that are Disney Princesses, that have been femslash in Disney crossover ships that focuses on its princesses, there are fans who use the ship and some of its titles in both fandoms. Even though the Disney side of the ship is shown to be more supported and well liked than it is on the OUaT side of it. Which is why there have even been those who feature the two as their other cameo counterparts in other canon Disney crossovers and draw from universes, like Kingdom Hearts (where they are two of the first seven Princesses of Hearts), Sofia the First, Descendants (where they both have brief appearances in the first film) and the Wreck-It Ralph sequel film, Ralph Breaks the Interest, that sometimes has a few Disney fans place Snow White and Aurora in the modern, style clothes that the netizen versions of them are seen wearing. The Disney crossover side of the ship commonly has the two meeting or spending time with each other in the woods with their animals watching them. Like with their princes, the songs they sing guide either one of them to each other. On AO3, the Disney side of the ship has 15 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Aurora/Snow White (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Aurora/Snow White (Sofia the First) on FanFiction.Net :Aurora/Snow White (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Aurora/Mary (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net Trivia * In the Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Snow White and Aurora appear as online versions of themselves known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. * Both Snow White and Aurora appear in the Disney Junior series show, Sofia the First, when the Amulet of Avalor summoned them to aid Sofia. * They are two of the five/six Disney Princesses that serve as two of the first seven Princesses of Hearts in the Kingdom Hearts series, as they both appear in the first game of the series saga and one of the prequal games, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. ** After the light in their hearts were used to unlock Kingdom Hearts, the two, along with the four other captured Princesses of Hearts, choose to stay in Hollow Bastion so they could keep the darkness at bay until Sora sealed it with his Keyblade and the Princesses were finally able to return home to their own worlds. Gallery Once Upon A Time OUAT - Shipping sketchdump by fortheloveofpizza.jpg Aurora and Mary Margaret (Snow White) Watching.png Sleeping Snow - Noticing Mulan.png Sleeping Snow - It Was Horrible.png Mary Margaret (Snow White) comforts Aurora about her Nightmares.png Sleeping Snow - Someone Else There.png Aurora telling Mary Margaret (Snow White) about her nightmare.png Aurora and Mary Margaret (Snow White) in Storybrooke.png Disney Snow White and Aurora by mssproductions 1.gif Snow White and Aurora by mssproductions 2.gif Snow White and Aurora by mssproductions 3.gif Snow White and Aurora by mssproductions 4.gif Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 1.gif Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 2.gif Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 3.gif Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 4.gif Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 5.gif Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 6.gif Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 7.jpg Aurora and Snow White by myhollie1911 8.gif Snow White and Aurora by myhollie1911 1.png Snow White and Aurora by myhollie1911 2.png Snow White and Aurora by myhollie1911 3.png Aurora and Snow White by night130.jpg Snow White and Aurora by night130.jpg Aurora and Snow White by sapphicprincesss.jpg Snow White and Aurora by disneyfemslash.jpg Snow whitexaurora holding hands by CancerSyndromEdits.jpg SnowBriar by Vynndetta.jpg Snow White and Aurora by gaysquaredwrites.jpg Snow White and Aurora by Minamiloa.jpg Aurora and Snow White by paperrosecrossover 1.jpg Aurora and Snow White by paperrosecrossover 2.jpg Aurora snow white by angeelous dc d99mdek-fullview.jpg Briar Rose and Snow White by jostnic.jpg Destiny collection poison by sonala.jpg 3D Snow White and Aurora by 04jh1911.jpg Navigation